


Rivers of Gold

by armaggedidnt (dragonLeighs)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Blood and Injury, Eye Trauma, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Crowley, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonLeighs/pseuds/armaggedidnt
Summary: Gabriel pays Aziraphale a visit to exact his version of "Divine Justice". Crowley rushes across London but finds he is too late.





	Rivers of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, there's some pretty nasy stuff about eyes so if that freaks you out Do Not Read This Fic

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Crowley felt a sudden bolt of dread, a sinking feeling so deep he felt like nothing would ever be alright again. He rushed out of his flat and to the Bentley as if Death himself were chasing him. But he knew that the fear didn’t come from him. Aziraphale was in danger.

As he jumped in the driver’s seat the engine started up by itself. Nine decades of minor miracles tends to give machines a measure of sentience. He sped through the streets of London, well over his usual ninety miles per hour. Anyone in the way of the Bentley miraculously found themselves avoiding getting hurt. He arrived outside the bookshop in just under ten minutes despite the heavy traffic.

He rushed across the road and up to the door. He was just about to open it when someone else exited. “Gabriel,” he growled. He took a step forward, trying to intimidate the archangel. Gabriel raised a knife, the brightest silver Crowley had ever seen. He could feel the angelic energy flowing off it in waves. Then he noticed the blood, dripping gold on the floor.

“What did you do?” he spat with as much venom as he could muster. Cold rage tore through him. Was Aziraphale hurt? Dead?  
“What needed to be done. A punishment for his crimes against Heaven.” He turned and walked down the street a little way before disappearing back to Heaven. Crowley watched him go to make sure he didn’t come back for either him or his angel. The second he was gone Crowley burst through the door of the bookshop.

Inside, Crowley couldn’t see any sign of disturbance. The piles of books were all exactly as they had been the day before. “Aziraphale!” he called out, hoping the angel would answer. He didn’t. He made his way toward the back room where he and Aziraphale spent most of their time. As he approached, he could hear a muffled noise. The door had been left ajar, so Crowley carefully pushed it open the rest of the way as he entered.

On the floor was Aziraphale, shaking, curled up in a ball with his head hidden in his arms and making rather distressed noises. It couldn’t exactly be called crying, but the sound made Crowley’s heart break. There was golden blood on the floor surrounding him and soaking in to his clothes.

Crowley knelt down next to him and lay a gentle hand on his arm. The angel flinched but relaxed when the demon spoke. “Aziraphale, it’s me. It’s Crowley. You’ll be alright now, I’m here.” Aziraphale continued to make the awful noises but seemed to calm down slightly. The demon continued with reassuring words, gently rubbing up and down the angel’s arm. After almost twenty minutes of trying to calm him down, Aziraphale had gone quiet and still.

“Angel, can you tell me where it hurts?” he asked gently. There was a reply, but it was too quiet and muffled for Crowley to hear it. “I’m sorry angel, I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“My eyes. Gabriel he… He cut my eyes.”  
Rage boiled up in Crowley before settling down into cold hard hatred. If he ever saw that pathetic excuse for an archangel ever again, he’d rip his fucking wins off, feather by feather before sending him to the deepest pit in Hell, rules be damned.

But the most pressing concern was Aziraphale. He needed all of his attention right now. Thoughts of revenge could come later. The main concern now was the extent of the damage. Had Gabriel completely cut out Aziraphale’s eyes or just made them useless. Was he blind or could he still see? Not knowing was tearing the demon apart but Aziraphale didn’t look like he was going to move any time soon.

“Aziraphale, can I have a look? Please?” Aziraphale made a sound that could’ve been a no. “Please, I want to help you.” There was a tense moment of silence before Aziraphale started to shift. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from his face and sat up, trying but failing to look at the demon.

His face was covered in golden blood from where it had run down his cheeks and been smeared by his arms. His eyes were still there but there was a clear slash across each of them, mutilating the bright blue irises. They were still bleeding sluggishly, a fresh river of dark gold trailing down his face. His gaze was unseeing, staring to Crowley’s left in an attempt to look in his direction.

“It hurts so much Crowley. I can’t... I can’t make it better. I can't concentrate.” His voice was little more than a broken whisper. Crowley gently lay a hand on his shoulder, letting the angel know he was still there.  
“I saw Gabriel leave. He had a celestial blade. I don't think this can be completely healed with miracles.”  
Aziraphale simply nodded his head in defeat.

Hesitantly, Crowley lay his hands on Aziraphale’s cheeks and brushed his thumbs under the angel's mutilated eyes, hoping to heal some of the damage, or at the very least, bring the angel some comfort. The bleeding stopped and some of the wounds stitched themselves back together, leaving white trails across the once bright blue.  
“Thank you, Crowley.” His vision may not have been restored but at least the pain had lessened.

“Aziraphale, whatever happens next, I’m going to help you through it. I swear nothing will ever happen to you again.” He pulled the angel in for a hug which Aziraphale quickly reciprocated.

They stayed like that, sitting on the floor of the back room, arms around each other, for a long time. Neither wanted to be the first to let go. But they both knew that any challenges they would face in the future, they would face together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about making this into a series but I'm going to see how you guys react to it first. Kudos and comments make my week. My tumblr is [armaggedidnt](https://armaggedidnt.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: it's gonna be a series now! I'm probably not going to have much of a schedule though.


End file.
